


Shadows

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, It's been way too long since i've written for myself, Songfic, legit listen to the song pls, now suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: All the Christmas cheer was giving me writer's block so I took a break from it to write some angst insteadBased on the song Towards the Sun because it gives me major Rika x V vibes okay seriouslyRika meeting V for the first time... and Rika realizing he was only trying to hold her down.





	Shadows

_Turn your face towards the sun_

_Let the shadows fall behind you_

_Don’t look back, just carry on_

_And the shadows will never find you_

 

❂

 

Darkness was all she’d ever known, all her life had been spent in the shadows.

From the day of her birth to the day she’d met him, there had never been light, not for her.

She’d seen it, from afar.

Seen in when she’d looked at other people, seen the happiness in them she’d never felt herself.

She knew nothing but the shadows, but she found comfort in them.

She’d made the darkness her home.

And though she was never truly happy, she was content.

For you can't miss what you don't know.

But then she met him, the sun, who changed her world.

He was her guiding light, he shone upon her life and brightened her soul, giving her the love she’d never had.

Vanquished the dark.

And she was happy, for while.

Shadow can’t exist without a sun, after all.

But if the light burns too bright, the darkness fades.

And with the darkness, so did she.

She’d never known anything but darkness all her life, and she’d made it a part of herself.

The devil lived within her.

Shadow was her soul.

And it was almost too late before she realized what he was doing.

He'd said he would save her.

But he was killing her instead.

He'd never loved her for herself, she was nothing but art to him, just like his photographs.

A tragic beauty, a trophy he could keep and look at.

But he wouldn't save her.

All he did was try to mold her into what he believed was right, he'd never cared for how she felt.

He'd never cared for the devil, but it too was her, and he couldn't love her right if he didn't love her whole.

And she couldn't live if he suffocated her in his light; couldn't breathe if he watched her with his eyes full of brightness.

She wasn't made for sunlight.

He was never her savior, but her damnation.

And even after blinding his eyes did he haunt her.

Even after treathening to kill him did he stay.

And she lost everything, all her life, all her friends, to him.

And he turned them all against her, told them she was gone, and kept them away.

Her true darkness would've never risen if it hadn't been for his sun.

She would've never had to step up if he had never pushed her down.

But he had.

And she did.

Was she still that beautiful tragedy to him?

Was he still... her sun?

She'd destroy him.

She'd bring everyone else to her paradise, and then she'd let him watch.

But still he wouldn't stop her, he'd allow her to break him and smile.

And she despised him for it.

He'd always told her he'd protect her from the shadows.

But the shadows were her home.

Her soul.

Her true self.

And he was the merciless sun, burning her down.

But the darkness would prevail.

Because she'd never let him win.

She couldn't be his love.

But he refused to be her foe.

And that alone made him dangerous.

Sooner or later, that alone would kill them both.


End file.
